Motor vehicles typically have a plurality of seating assemblies to support the occupants of that vehicle during transportation of those occupants from one location to another. The typical configuration of most passenger vehicles includes a plurality of front seats, usually in a bucket seat style configuration and a plurality of rear seats, usually in the bench style configuration. However, there has been a growing trend in the vehicle industry to move from the rear bench style rear seat to a bucket style seat. A bucket style seat is a unitary seat usually constructed to fit a single occupant. Typically, there will be space between the bucket seat and any adjoining seat and or compartments in the vehicle. A bench style seat is a longer, coach like configuration wherein an occupant may sit anywhere on the seat and the bench style seat may be configured to hold multiple occupants.
Typically, a motor vehicle includes one or more bucket style seat assemblies for supporting occupants within a passenger compartment. The seat assembly typically includes a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally secured to the seat cushion. The seat back is generally movable between an upright seating position and a generally reclined position, in which the seat back takes a more planar configuration comparative to the seating position. Additionally, another configuration may be a generally stowed position wherein the seat back is rotated into a more compact position which may free up additional storage space within the passenger compartment.
The typical seat has a plurality of parts relating to the seat. For example, a seat may have a seat portion, a side bolster attached to the seat bolster and a support frame connecting the seat to the seat back. Additionally, the seat back may have a back portion, a back side bolster portion and a support frame and rotational means for rotating the seat back relative to the seat portion. Most seats are mounted to a vehicle seat frame structure which allows the seat to be moved in a front and aft position relative to the front of the vehicle. Additionally, the seat frame is typically attached to the frame of the vehicle which may prevent unwanted movement of the seat relative to the movement of the vehicle.
However, with the typical framing structure used in most vehicles, a problem arises in that there is typically space between the outer most portion of the seat, usually the seat bolster, and the next closest compartment in the vehicle. When an occupant is sitting in the seat of a vehicle, often times, loose articles, such as change, receipts, and miscellaneous articles can be lost between the side bolster of the seat and the next closest compartment (sometimes called the center console). Additionally, if an occupant drops something, such as a pen, pencil, cell phone, and/or another hand held device, the occupant must either get off the road, stop and look for the misplaced item, or alternatively, try to find the misplaced article while driving which can be extremely hazardous.
Accordingly, a need therefore still exists for a device that may be effective in eliminating the gaps and spaces between the seat bolsters and the closest compartment such as a center console.
Moreover, a need therefore exists for a cost effective and efficient space and/or gap guard that is fire resistant, simple to use, manufacture and implemented to fit into a plurality of different sized vehicles wherein a singular device may be shaped to fit most makes and models of vehicles. Additionally, a need therefore exists for a space and/or gap guard that may be removably affixed to a seat of a vehicle to prevent misplacement of loose articles.